


panicked thought process

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: tw





	panicked thought process

great fine great fine great fine great fine

god complex bullets can't save everyone can't save everyone can't save everyone 

why not

never enough too much too much

why can't people just follow formulas

i can't don't won't don't want to

help help help help help help

i can't breathe

i am going to die

is this death

nononono i'm not ready

just make it quick 

am i dying would it really be that bad to die

i want to go home.


End file.
